As integrated circuit manufacturing has become more complex and the dimensions of circuit elements fabricated on silicon or other semiconductor wafers have become smaller, continued improvement in techniques used to remove residues formed from such materials has been required. Resists, used to mask substrates such that patterned material can be added, need to be removed from substrates.
Many formulations have been developed to remove both positive and negative resist. A resist includes polymeric material, which may be crosslinked or hardened by baking. Therefore, a simple combination of solvents will often remove resists, though time and temperature constraints in the manufacturing process have in general moved the industry to slightly more aggressive compounds.
Early compositions used for removing photoresists and other substrate layers have, for the most part, been highly flammable. In addition, reactive solvent mixtures can exhibit an undesirable degree of toxicity and are generally hazardous to both humans and the environment. Moreover, these compositions are not only toxic, but their disposal is costly, since they must be disposed of as a hazardous waste. In addition, these prior art compositions generally have a severely limited bath life and, for the most part, are Dot recyclable or reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,251 to Sizensky, which issued on Oct. 14, 1986, describes a solution for removing polymeric resists that contains from 2 to 98% of an organic polar solvent and from 2 to 98% of an amine, particularly AEEA, 2-(2-aminothothoxy)-ethanol (DGA), or a mixture thereof. The patent teaches that the formulation is effective even on baked resists which have been exposed to temperatures of up to 200° C. for up to 30 minutes. The patent suggests that up to 50% of water or more can be added, and also that wetting agents and surfactants can be added.
Other prior art compositions for removing photoresists include inorganic alkalis in water, and polar organic solvents for positive photoresists. Polar organic solvents 10 are used generally at temperatures below 50° C. Mixtures of alkanolamines in water can be used for most types of resists.
Additionally, because many of the toxic components of such compositions are highly volatile and subject to unduly high evaporation rates, the compositions require special human and environmental safety precautions to be taken during storage and use of said compositions.
The resists may in some locations be altered, for example by etching, into various compounds, which incorporate the altered resist, as well as some usually altered substrate. For example, oxygen plasma oxidation is often used for removal of resists or other polymeric materials after their use, during the fabrication process has been completed.
Such high energy processes typically result in the formation of organometallic and other residues, for example metal oxides, on sidewalls of the structures being formed in the fabrication process. Other etching, including the use of directed energy and/or chemical etching, leave different types of residue, for example organometallic compound and/or metal fluorides. Finally, direct layer deposition using convertible organometallic compounds, which mayor may not require etching to form a pattern, may leave yet other types of residues. These residues must be removed without substantially altering the underlying substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,050 teaches a composition for cleaning residue from a substrate that contains 5 to 50% of a solvent selected from a particular group that includes M-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), N,N-dimethylacetamide, and many others; 10 to 90% of an alkanolamine selected from diethyleneglycolamine (DGA), monoethanolamine (MEA), diethanolamine (DEA), triethanolamine (TEA), AEEA, and mixtures thereof; from 0.1 to 10% of a carboxylic acid selected from formic acid, acetic acid, phthalic acid, salicylic acid, oxalic acid, and many others; and 1 to 40% water.
A variety of metal and other layers are commonly employed in integrated circuit fabrication, including aluminum, aluminum/silicon/copper, copper, titanium, titanium nitride, titanium/tungsten, tungsten, silicon oxide, polysilicon crystal, and the like. The use of such different layers results in the formation of different organometallic residues in the high energy processes. Further, there is almost always at least two, but in some cases there may be more than two substrate types on an outer layer to be cleaned. A cleaning composition is often designed to be compatible with a single substrate exposed to the cleaning composition.
A variety of residue removal compositions and processes suitable for 10 integrated circuit fabrication, have been developed and marketed by EKC Technology, Inc. (hereinafter “EKC”), the assignee of the present application. Some of these compositions and processes are also useful for removing photoresist, polyimide, or other polymeric layers from substrates in integrated circuit fabrication, and EKC has also developed a variety of compositions and processes specifically for removing such polymeric layers from substrates in integrated circuit fabrication. Additionally, EKC has developed a variety of compositions and processes to selectively remove specific substrate compositions from a substrate surface at a controlled rate. Such compositions and processes are disclosed in the following commonly assigned issued patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,486 to Lee et al. which issued on Apr. 9, 2002, entitled Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid or its ammonium salt semiconductor process residue removal process;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,039 to Small et al., which issued on Nov. 6, 2001, entitled Chemical mechanical polishing composition and process;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,372 to Lee, which issued on Aug. 21, 2001, entitled Process using hydroxylamine-gallic acid composition;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,150 to Small et al., which issued on Jun. 26, 2001, entitled Slurry composition and method of chemical mechanical polishing using same;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,704 to Small et al., which issued on Jun. 19, 2001 entitled Compositions for cleaning organic and plasma etched residues for semiconductors devices;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,400 to Lee, which issued on Jun. 5, 2001, entitled Method of stripping resists from substrates using hydroxylamine and alkanolamine;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,693 to Cheng et al., which issued on May 22, 2001, entitled Lactam compositions for cleaning organic and plasma etched residues for semiconductor devices;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,187,730 and 6,221,818, both to Lee, which issued on Feb. 13, 2001 and on Apr. 24, 2001, respectively entitled Hydroxylamine-gallic compound composition and process;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,661 to Small, which issued on Dec. 5, 2000, entitled Post clean treatment;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,287 to Lee, which issued on Oct. 31, 2000, entitled Cleaning compositions for removing etching residue and method of using;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,217 to Lee, which issued on Sep. 19, 2000 entitled Alkanolamine semiconductor process residue removal composition and process;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,783 to Small et al., which issued on Sep. 12, 2000, entitled Chemical mechanical polishing composition and process;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,881 to Lee et al., which issued on Aug. 29, 2000, entitled Cleaning solutions including nucleophilic amine compound having reduction and oxidation potentials;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,411 to Lee, which issued on Dec. 14, 1999, entitled Cleaning compositions for removing etching residue and method of using;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,454 to Small, which issued on Nov. 9, 1999, entitled Post clean treatment composition comprising an organic acid and hydroxylamine;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,835 to Lee et al., which issued on Jun. 15, 1999, entitled Method of removing etching residue;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,780 to Lee, which issued on May 11, 1999, entitled Cleaning compositions for removing etching residue and method of using;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,205 to Picardi et al., which issued on Apr. 6, 1999, entitled Chemical mechanical polishing composition;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,577 to Lee, which issued on Sep. 30, 1997, entitled Cleaning compositions for removing etching residue with hydroxylamine, alkanolamine, and chelating agent;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,566 to Lee, which issued on Jan. 9, 1996, entitled Method for removing etching residue using a hydroxylamine-containing composition;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,464 to Lee, which issued on Mar. 21, 1995, entitled Triamine positive photoresist stripping composition and post-ion implantation baking;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,807 to Lee, which issued on Jan. 17, 1995, entitled Method of stripping resists from substrates using hydroxylamine and alkanolamine;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,332 to Lee, which issued on Aug. 2, 1994, entitled Cleaning compositions for removing etching residue and method of using;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,771 to Lee, which issued on Jan. 18, 1994, entitled Stripping compositions comprising hydroxylamine and alkanolamine;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,763 to Lee, which issued on Apr. 25, 1989, entitled Triamine positive photoresist stripping composition and prebaking process; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,348 to Lee, which issued on Jul. 26, 1983, entitled Photoresist stripping composition and method; the entire disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein for all purposes by express reference thereto. These compositions have achieved substantial success in integrated circuit fabrication applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,658 describes a remover for photoresist and etching residue that contains water, an amine, and a corrosion inhibitor including benzotriazole, gallic acid, or both.
As a result of a continuous effort to decrease critical dimension size in the integrated circuit industry, such as in the fabrication of sub-micron size devices, etching residue removal and substrate compatibility with chemicals employed in wet processing is becoming more and more critical for obtaining acceptable yield in very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large scale integration (ULSI) processes. The effectiveness of residue removal by etching, to a large extent, depends on the composition of the surfaces or materials to the etched and the composition of the etchant, as well as many other variables too numerous to mention. The composition of such etching residue is generally made up primarily of the etched substrates, underlying substrate, etched and/or ashed photoresist, and etching gases. The substrate compatibility of the wafers with wet chemicals is highly dependent on the processing of the polysilicon, multilevel interconnection dielectric layers, and metallization in thin film deposition, etching and post-etch treatment of the wafers.
Processing conditions are often quite different from, one fabrication process to another, making it difficult to apply a particular composition to obtain both effective residue removal and substrate compatibility. For example, some compositions have produced corrosion on certain metal substrates, such as those including a titanium metal layer. Titanium has become more widely used in semiconductor manufacturing processes. It is employed both as a barrier layer to prevent electromigration of certain atoms and as an antireflector or refractory metal layer on top of other metals. Used in such a capacity, the layer is often very thin, and corrosion or etching during cleaning operations may compromise the purpose of the layer.
Hydroxylamine (HA) formulations have been found to be useful in the removal of substrate, for example as an etchant used in chemical-mechanical etching processes, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,313,039; 6,251,150; and 6,117,783.
Hydroxylamine formulations have also been useful in removing photoresists, such as is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,771 and 5,381,807, which describe formulations containing hydroxylamine, an alkanolamine, and optionally a polar organic solvent.
Hydroxylamine formulations have also been useful in removing etching residue, such as is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,332, which describes a formulation containing hydroxylamine, an alkanolamine, water, and a chelating agent. Hydroxylamine-containing formulations designed to remove residues are known to be aggressive to metals, particularly to titanium film and under more aggressive process conditions to aluminum film.
As a result, various formulations have been developed to control the corrosion. The attack of titanium can be moderated by using different chelator, e.g., such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,372, and/or by selecting a class of alkanolamine with 2-carbon linkage(s), which is disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,217. For example, other formulations include those disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,276,372, 6,221,818, and 6,187,730, which each describe a hydroxylamine formulation with a gallic compound (as opposed to catechol) and an alcohol amine; U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,400, which describes a hydroxylamine formulation with an alcohol amine and a polar organic solvent; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,156,661 and 5,981,454, which each describe a buffered hydroxylamine formulation with an organic acid; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,140,287 and 6,000,411, which each describe a hydroxylamine formulation with an alkanolamine and a chelating agent; U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,217, which describes a hydroxylamine formulation with an alkanolamine and gallic acid or catechol; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,881, which describes a hydroxylamine formulation with an organic solvent, water, and a chelating agent; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,835, which describes a nucleophillic amine compound formulation with an organic solvent, water, and a chelating agent; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,902,780, 5,672,577, and 5,482,566, which each describe a hydroxylamine formulation with an alkanolamine, water, and a dihydroxybenzene chelating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,658 to Peters et al, describes a hydroxylamine-free photoresist stripping and cleaning composition, for use particularly of copper or titanium substrates, having about 70 to 85% by weight of an alkanolamine, about 0.5 to 2.5% by weight of benzotriazole, about 0.5 to 2.5% by weight of gallic acid and the remainder being water. Alkanolamines include N-methylethanolamine (NMEA), monoethanolamine (MEA), diethanolamine, mono-, di-, and tri-isopropanolamine, 2-(2-aminoethylamino)-ethanol, 2-(2-aminoethoxy)-ethanol, triethanolamine, and the like, The preferred alkanolamine is N-methylethanolamine (MEA).
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,430 to Ward et al., entitled Aqueous stripping and cleaning compositions containing hydroxylamine and use thereof, describes an aqueous stripping composition comprising a mixture of about 55% to 70% by weight of a polar amine solvent, about 22.5 to 15% by weight of a basic amine, especially hydroxylamine, gallic acid as a corrosion inhibitor, and water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,779 to Ward describes a stripping composition containing water, 22.5 to 15% by weight of hydroxylamine, 55% to 70% monoethanolamine, and preferably up to about 10% by weight of a corrosion inhibitor, particularly one selected from the group consisting of catechol, pyrogallol, anthranilic, acid, gallic acid, and gallic ester.
Other cleaning type compositions exist, for example as found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,745 to Tanabe et al., entitled Post-ashing treating liquid compositions and a process for treatment therewith, which describes a post-ashing treating liquid composition comprising a salt of hydrofluoric acid with a base free from metal ions, a water-soluble organic solvent, water, and an acetylene alcohol/alkylene oxide adduct.
Other prior art, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,372,050, 6,326,130, 6,268,323, 6,261,745, 5,997,658, 5,417,877, and 4,617,251, inter alia, have demonstrated the corrosion of the aluminum metal film caused by various amines and other compounds in photoresist stripper formulations.
However, further development of integrated circuits and their fabrication processes have created a need for improvement in residue removal compositions and processes.